You Knew
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: 5x13 What would happen if Arthur had always known Merlin had magic? One shot.


**A/N : Hello, and welcome to my story. I'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes but I wrote this in my iPad so if there is any can you please let me know. On with the story!**

**Merlin POV**

I had just found Arthur on the battle field, he was injured and it didn't look good. He had been stabbed on his right side. I managed to get him away from the deserted battlefield to the forest. Thats where we are now. At the moment Arthur is sleeping, but I'm scared his injury is worse then it seems because if Mordred had stabbed him there must be magic involved somehow. I start to worry more but then I hear...  
" Merlin." It's Arthur, he's awake! I realise he's trying to sit up so I quickly rush over.  
" Arthur don't move, your injured!" Arthur quickly stops trying to move and lies back down. " I'm so sorry" I say sadly.  
" For what?" Arthur asks.  
" For leaving you, I had no choice, its just-" I was interrupted before I could finish.  
" Merlin , do you honestly think that I believed you when you said you were 'collecting herbs'. I know you to well , I know you would never abandon me in my time of need. It's fine I know where you were." I was confused, did he actually know really where I was or for that matter who i was, but no one can tell it's me when I'm an old man. Can they?  
" Arthur I don't know what your talking about." I look down at my feet trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
" Yes you do Merlin , you were at the battle protecting everyone like you normally do with your magic." I could feel Arthur staring at me but I refused to look up at him. He knew. HE KNEW! I finally looked up, Arthur's face was calm while I was freaking out. How could he know?  
" How long have you known?" I finally choked out.  
" About four years."  
" Four years!" I shouted angrily. " You knew and didn't tell me!" I was angry at Arthur,which was kind of strange because he is the one who is meant to be angry at me. I first of all had lied to him about my magic and number two I had broken a law of Camelot, which came along with the punishment of death. But at the moment I was more interested in how he knew.  
" How did you find out? I asked.  
" Well you know when I was injured and you got Balinor to heal me all those years ago." I nodded "Well I sort of heard you talking to him. You called him father so I sort if guessed if your father had magic, you would too. Although, you kind of proved you had magic when we were attacked. I saw Balinor get stabbed and then you sort of screamed and the men flew against the trees."  
" But Arthur you were no where near!" There is no way he could of seen me surely. He was through the trees.  
" I could just about see through the trees. I could see that you were holding your father, but then I realised he had died. So when I came into view and started shouting I had to put on an act. I knew you were crying but I couldn't say anything because I didn't want you to know I knew you had magic. I'm so sorry Merlin about your father I am, it's just..." Arthur stopped talking. I was kind of hurt because he knew my father had died and didn't say anything. I was going to have another go at him but then I saw his eyes close in pain then re-open. He needed help but I still had one question left on my mind.  
" What are you going to do with me? I'm a sorcerer by the laws of Camelot I should be dead."  
" Yes you should , but as soon as we get home the laws are changing. Sorcerers shall be free once again. And you Merlin will be my court sorcerer." I was speechless, actually speechless. He didn't care I had magic, but then he has had a long time for it to sink in! However, suddenly Arthur spoke breaking the silence that filled the dark forest, but he struggled to speak as the pain was obviously getting to much for him.  
"Y-y-you know Merlin, the only reason I'm allowing magic again is because of you. You showed me that magic is n-n-not evil, it is the person who uses the magic that makes it evil. I would of told you earlier that I knew b-but I thought you would tell me when you was ready." And with those last words Arthur fell asleep clutching his side. I was happy that he wanted me to be court sorcerer when we get home, the only problem is I don't think that both of us will get home alive to see it happen.

**A/N I would love to have a couple of reviews... It would make my day!**


End file.
